Chrono Enigma
by guyinblack
Summary: Takes place after Chrono Cross. It's the year 2341 A.D. and a new journey begins for a boy who had contributed much to saving time and space in the past. A Serge/Kid pairing and may also have different others as the plot goes on
1. Chapter 1

Chrono Enigma  
Chapter 1: Time of beginning

Time...how is it that we can never run from it?

As we look back, we see that it is always there.

watching, observing, and hoping.

An invisible shadow that never seems to fade...

Even as our memory begins to wander off,

"He" will never forget...

Even through worlds apart,

"He" will always remember...

* * *

A clear blue sky loomed over, and a certain boy stared at it with enigmatic eyes as he sat on his desk, listening to the words spoken by his teacher, although rather half-minded since the latter half was more or less focused outside the window. He had blue hair, and a mysterious look all about him. Finally, that dual-focus was cut off by the sound of a bell that chimed a peaceful melody.

"We'll stop here for today" The man in front said, "Next week we'll be having a quiz on this. I'm not going to tell you _when_ the quiz will be on that week, so make sure to study up"

In that class, half of the students actually took those words into consideration, while the other half took in that info but let it pass out the other ear. After that was said, the boy looked in front to see a personal floating monitor above his desk. After looking at the date at the upper right corner, which read "march 14, 2341", he got up from his seat and exited the classroom with a bag wrapped on his shoulder and some papers.

As soon as he got out, however, a person rushing at a record speed failed to notice the boy in time and ended up colliding with him at full force.

"Oww...what the?" The person painly said, turning out to be a girl with blond hair, and blue crystal clear eyes. After rubbing her forehead for a quick second, she noticed the papers scattered across the floor, and the blue haired teen picking them up.

"Oh, uh sorry, didn't see ya there" She apologized, assisting the boy before both stood up.

"I'm kinda in a rush so I gotta run. Bye!" She said, continuing off until she was no longer in sight. After organizing his papers a short bit, the boy went off as well. The first thing he noticed once out of the school was once again that blue sky that just seemed relaxing to him in every angle. He didn't really let things pass his mind or worry him, and he was rather accustomed to that way of thinking.

In a few minutes, he was in front of a rather large shop that read, "Akihara motors". Upon entering, his ears met the sound of the all-too-familiar clanking and drilling sounds that was nothing new to him. This store was home to a few mechanics who would come in, do their job, then leave for the day. The boy also seemed to be a mechanic, but he wouldn't leave at the end of the day, because that store also served as his home.

"Yo, Serge, you're suprisingly early today. Leena isn't even here yet!" A man's voice uttered, and the boy turned to his right to see a middle aged man with an average skin tone, long blonde hair, wearing a rather stylish beanie cap, as well as a name patch that read "Doc" on it.

"I guess I am..." The teen known as Serge said with a shrug and a small, quiet smile. After putting on a proper attire, he walked up to his personal work station, filled with different monitors that were small in size, but could show data too complex for the untrained eye. There was also a small platform where a "Glidebike" was. These things were his specialty. They don't come cheap, but he was able to make his own with the proper tools and months of exhausting work.

In the middle of his work, the boy was stopped when another called out his name and handed him a can of soda.

"Working hard?" A girl's gentle voice spoke, who looked more or less the same age as Serge. She had orange hair, and a warm and welcoming look on her face. On her uniform, there was a namepatch that read, "Leena". Her line of work was a bit different than Serge's, in the sense that hers was more intellectual.

"I guess..." Serge replied, not sounding very enthusiastic although his work seemed to say otherwise.

"Hey, don't you think it's weird how fast time flies?" Leena muttered, reminiscing. "I mean, we're sophomores now, right? Everything that happened last year seems like it just happened yesterday"

"I guess..." Serge responded once again, still in complete concentration at his work which made his friend sigh. "You could at _least_ show a little more interest in the topic, you know?"

* * *

After a couple of hours, Serge and Leena had finished their work, and the former was about to head home when their boss had called them.

"Hey, you two, could you do me a favor?" Miguel asked, "I'm kinda low on engine liners right now. Could you guys get some for me? I don't think Serge is familiar with the ruby district yet, so I need you to show him. After you buy it there, you could just give it to Serge. The store's on your way home anyway, right?"

"Yeah, it is" Leena nodded. "Alright, let's get going then Serge. I'm sure you heard the announcement about the test, right? Even if we're in different classes, we still get the same word on what's going on, and I plan on getting a good grade.

And just like the earlier topic, time had flown by like wind once again, and the sky had turned a much darker shade of blue, coupled with the lights on all the buildings and floating ads that always made it look like a festival in one way or another.

"Well, I better get going" Leena started, "Even if it's just a friday, I still have a lot of things to take care of. And don't forget to lock the shop up. I don't think doc would want to come in tomorrow and see that you haven't. Really....I can still remember what he did to us last time..."

Doc, being the boss of the place, still had his own home to go to, so he would leave the shop in Serge's care, it being his own home and everything.

However, just as the two were about to part ways, an eerie feeling had struck the two like a sudden dart. And at the snap of a finger, the two had realized that something had gone very wrong.

"Wh-Where'd everyone go?" Leena mumbled to herself, checking her surroundings to see blurry images that she couldn't really make of. Serge was seeing exactly the same thing, but was trying to keep himself composed.

Suddenly, an ominous figure had shown itself to them. It was a sort of large being with spiky blades scattered across its body. Its eyes had a bright yellow color, but most of all, it contained a killer intent.

Leena, who still seemed to be in shock, didn't realize that the monster was aiming at her. Thankfully, Serge had pulled her away before it could take a swing at her with a blade taken from its own body.

Although he could barely dodge it, the boy knew he couldn't do much else. But that was when fate decided to give him a chance...

"Found you!" A familiar and rowdy voice yelled, and soon after a swift figure had struck the being on its shoulder, leaving a wound that made it shriek.

Serge immediately recognized the mystery person, who looked just like the blond girl he'd bumped into earlier in the day, although know she carried a small dagger in each hand.

"You two better stay back a bit!" The teen ordered with a grin. "I'm about to kick this thing to the moon!"

The monster responded by taking two blades of its body and swing both simultaneously at the girl, who jumped high enough to actually land on the large monster's lowered right arm, slicing it off with a quick sweep of a knife in her hand which spurted black liquid out of the hole she'd made. Angering the monster, it retaliated by shooting at her with smaller blades that came off its body.

"That ain't gonna work!" She confidently exclaimed, using her flexible build to dodge each one as she drew closer to the enemy, finally jumping towards it and cutting one eye. The enemy flinched at its temporary loss of vision, and the girl quickly took advantage of that.

As soon as the assailant had recovered, it looked around but its enemy had already vanished, or so it thought, but she was actually right behind it. With a final grin she leaped and drove the two knives through its chest, causing it to disappear into black dust.

"Heh, too easy!" She said, making the two daggers vanish as well. The other two people with her, however, weren't sure if they were afraid, amazed, or both.

But just when everyone thought it was over, three more of the same creature had suddenly shown up, with one of them taking the girl by surprise and sweeping her with one arm. Even though she defended herself, she was still knocked off her feet.

"_Serge...Serge..." _A soft voice suddenly called out in the deep space of the confused boy's mind. _"It's time...time for you...to awake...from your...ignorance..."_

At present, the blond girl still tried to hold her own against the new enemies. That last attack seemed to have caused serious damage to her left arm, probably a broken bone from the way she was gripping it.

"_Damn...I'm in for a rough sailing if I don't do something"_ She thought as she evaded their combined assaults. Unfortunately, it was too late for her to realize that all her movements had backed her up to a corner, and all three creatures were about to strike.

"Shoot!" She said to herself as she shielded with her arms and hoped for the best.

It wasn't what she'd thought of, but hope seemed to smile on her in a different way. For some reason, the attackers had stopped, and had focused their sights on something much more threatening.

"S-Serge?!" Leena exclaimed, staring at her friend who started to shine with a white aura. His former brown eyes had turned white that surrounded his black pupil, and he was now holding a similarly colored weapon that looked like it was shrouded in white flames. His very presence made the atmosphere very heavy, and the ground almost felt like it was shaking. But most of all, his face; his face teemed with a dangerous expression that even made the mysterious girl nervous.

"So...I was right..." She mumbled before the three opponents dashed towards the brightened Serge. With just one slash, and no trouble whatsoever, he summoned a crescent wave with his long, two-sided weapon that cut one creature half clean, Soon after igniting his fist in a bright light and punching another with such a powerful magnitude. Finally, he lifted out his hand towards the last of the three and fired a white beam that literally evaporated the bladed creature until there was nothing left.

"I can't believe it..." The injured teen mumbled. "I was expecting something like this...but why can't my hand stop shaking...?"

* * *

AN: And that officially ends chapter one of Chrono Enigma. Hope you liked it. I'm actually gonna start drawing concept arts when i have the time. It won't be anything great, so don't expect much ok? lol, well I'll see you next time. There's still a lot of things you're wondering about I think, but ill get to that soon enough. If you have any comments, suggestions, or anything, please don't be shy. I can take it lol.


	2. New Possibilities

AN: Hey, it's me again. If you've noticed things that are similar, yet a bit different, like personalities, or even the accents, I kind of meant it. Like in Kid's case. I removed the Australian accent because I'm not so knowledgable when it comes to that lol. Also, I'm not gonna be revealing yet where exactly in the world Serge and co. are, but I'll get to that in the next chapter. Anyway, I hope this clears up some questions.

Chrono Enigma  
Chapter 2: New Possibilities

* * *

"Hey...wake up...I said...wake up!"

"You don't have to shake him around like that!"

"Mind your own business!"

"You're gonna hurt him if you keep doing that!"

As the two arguing voices continued to nag, Serge slowly but surely felt his consciousness flowing back to his senses. The background was just so loud that he couldn't help but open his eyes until the volume had fully woken him up.

"About time you got up, sleepyhead!" Serge looked to his left to see that same girl he'd bumped into during class hours, and again at another situation which was much more different than your average school activity. To his right, he saw a slightly relieved Leena.

"You had me worried there..." The orange haired teen said, "But, I'm just glad you're not injured. You've been asleep for almost four days..."

Four days? He wondered what kept him down for so long, but his question right now was, "Where...am I?"

With a grin, the blond girl replied, "You're at 'Heaven's clock'. It'd be easier if I showed you around, so hurry and get ready. Oh, by the way, name's Schala Leinard, but you can call me 'kid'. That's what everyone around here calls me anyway.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that" Leena started, "Why 'kid'? No offense...but it's not really a nickname I was expecting"

"Well, I'll fill you in on that some other time" Kid replied, "For now, we need to explain some very complicated stuff to you two, so open up your ears, and don't freak out 'kay?

As the energetic girl named 'kid' led the way, the other two companions could only notice how high up in technology everything was. There was a transparent roof that showed a clear blue sky, Serge's favorite, along with the monitors, ISMTs (Instant Simultaneous molecule transportation), and many others that even Serge had little knowledge of.

"This place is...amazing..." Leena muttered, completely in awe.

"You think so?" Kid smiled, "This place _is _being supported by the government after all"

That made Serge even more curious. First of all, why would a group of people be aided by the government? It should mean that they're a pretty important group if anything else.

Finally, the trio arrived at a large door that automatically swung open, revealing a spacious room with a mix of older classy furniture and modern technology placed in some parts of the room. At the center of the room, a man dressed in formal white clothing stood behind a wide desk. The most notable things about him, however, were his long white hair, and the gold mask he wore over his eyes.

* * *

"Welcome to 'heaven's clock'. My name is Guile. I've been waiting for you...the last bearer of the holy element" The middle-aged man said with a slightly ominous tone, focusing his gaze on the blue haired teen. "I can see from your face that you have no clue as to why you're here. As Kid told me, you two were able to see those rather...inhumane beings, correct?"

After seeing a nod from both Serge and Leena, the mystery man continued. "If I were to tell you there were worlds much different from ours, would you believe me?"

"Different...worlds?" Leena repeated

"Yes, believe it or not, they are very much existent and I believe you have already experienced one for yourselves. You see these 'worlds' exist as parallel dimensions caused by phenomenon caused by rips in time. These rips are caused by those creatures you fought called 'devourers'. They were reported to have come into existence more than 1000 years ago, but have only begun to act during the year 2300, 41 years ago. These abominations threaten to kill those aware and not aware of these parallel worlds for their own gain"

Guile paused, and Kid presumed the explanation. "All of us here at Heaven's Clock have three main goals. One: Beat the living hell out of the devourers and send them home packing, two: to find out more about these parallel worlds, and three: to find our own 'Chronos'. They say that these little bits are scattered in dimensions caused by the devourers, which is the reason why they're letting loose in the first place. We think that they're searching for this too"

"But Chronos is not as simple as that" Guile said, "Every single person has his or her own Chronos, and when found, it is said that it will relieve you of your 'ignorance'. We still don't know what the meaning of that is, but it's rather intriguing, wouldn't you agree?"

At that, Serge remembered something. It was that voice that spoke to him when he first saw the devourers. _"Wake up...from your ignorance..."_

"So..." Leena began, "What was that about Serge being the 'last bearer' or something like that?"

"Ah, yes let me explain that" Guile offered with a small smile. "Elements...another phenomenon in this world we live in. All those who become exposed or are able to experience the dimensional rips have the ability to control the Elements. Each individual has his or her own Element. Mine is the element of darkness, and Kid bears the element of fire. However, Elements grasp a much higher concept than that. Even though individuals may have the same type of Element, they are completely unique. For example, Kid's Element of fire is also called 'The flames of Cleansing"

"It's a pretty useful thing" Kid remarked, "It makes my body heal pretty quick, and it can even let me sense another Element user's power. Leena over here can use a water Element, but you...it's different in your case, Serge. What I sensed in you was totally different from anyone else. The Holy Element...you're the only known one left who can use it"

"But...how do you know all this?" Leena interrupted.

"This information is from the message left by the Prophet of Time, Balthasar" Guile answered, reaching for a small circular device on his desk. From what it looked like, it was a recording device. "Stored in here is an encoded message which I had deciphered long ago. You won't be able to understand it if I showed you now"

And finally, the masked man concluded, "I'm sure that's enough explanation for one day. First and foremost, you need to learn how to control your new abilities. From what I've heard, Serge, your Element is unlike anything else, but it's too difficult for you to wield it properly for now. I've already talked to doc and your school. They'll be expecting you in two days time so I'd like both of you to stay here first until you are able to protect yourselves"

"Wait a minute..." Leena stuttered, "You said "Doc", didn't you? Do you know him by any chance?"

Guile chuckled, "Hmhm...we'll save that for some other date. Time is of the essence right now"

* * *

As the three teens walked along, Serge recalled something from the previous fight. He stared at Kid's arm, remembering that she'd injured it. He wasn't sure if it was badly injured, but now it seemed like there was almost nothing wrong.

"You don't have to keep staring, you know?" Kid said with a smile, "But yeah, I guess it'll make you curious one way or the other. Just like I said, I heal pretty quick, see? Nothing wrong with my arm now"

After a short while of walking, they arrived at a huge dome-like area filled with lights, and a 2nd floor balcony equipped with machines of many kinds.

"So I'm guessing you're Serge?" A Male voice softly questioned, and the boy looked towards his right to see a boy with light brown hair, blue eyes, and a diagonal scar across his nose. "I've seen you a few times at school, but I never expected you to be an element-user..."

"Well, I guess I should introduce him" Kid began, "This is Glenn, his tool of the trade is the jade element, or wind to simply put it. He'll be helping you with the training. People say he's the 'ace' of the crew, but I'd like to disagree"

"...You know I can hear you...right?" Glenn answered with a twitching eyebrow.

"Good, at least I got the message through"

_"This girl's...something else..."_ Leena sighed to herself.

Brushing away his annoyance, Glenn began, "Anyway, we should start. First of all...you need to at least be able to bring your weapon out. If you can't..." With one hand stretched outwards, a silver sword with green lining appeared. "Then what good are you in the first place?"

His words were a bit harsh, but straight to the point. "You need to focus, if you're an element-user, you'll feel it naturally. Try it"

With a quick and silent nod, Serge did as he was told. He didn't quite understand the idea of magically popping your weapon up out of thin air, but it wouldn't hurt to try. He closed his eyes, and simply focused. Little by little, he felt something. Not something physical, but more of psychological. As he continued to concentrate, that feeling only grew stronger, until finally...

"Hey, not bad Serge!" Kid exclaimed, taking a look at a gold double edged spear in his hands. Although, it didn't look anything like the one he used earlier. This one seemed, much less powerful.

And with a short grunt, Glenn quickly gripped the hilt of his sword tightly and swung at Serge who lifted his weapon just in time.

"H-Hey, what are you-" Before Leena could finish, Kid held her back.

"Don't worry, Glenn's not gonna hurt him too much. it's just his thing to spar with people...especially if he's curious enough"

In a moment, Glenn's blade glowed a green color just before unleashing a strong gust of wind that threw his opponent slightly off balance. Using that, he quickly jumped towards Serge and slammed his blade on Serge's weapon before twirling his leg to kick him in the torso and then sweep kicking him on his back.

"Your weapon's sturdy enough, but with reflexes like that you're gonna get yourself killed" Glenn criticized as he pointed his blade to a downed Serge's face. Taking that advice, Serge quickly knocked the blade away from his face and jumped backwards for some space. Both then dashed towards each other and began attacking. When Glenn would attack, the other would defend and vice-versa. Although Serge was mostly on defense, he was still capable. And his speed wasn't anything to slouch about either.

The sword-wielder thrust once, then attempted to leap behind Serge to strike, but the novice was able to see that coming and ducked the attack before firing a small white beam. Although Glenn successfully guarded, it managed to knock him back a few feet due to the force. Serge looked quite surprised though.

"Hmm...he's a real natural at this" Kid noticed as she put her full focus on the fight. "Element-users' bodies are kicked up a notch...but this one's just happening so fast"

Looking at Serge's progress, the swordsman grinned. "Good...you're getting the hang of it. The weapon of the user is the primary method of attacking, but don't forget about using the Element itself. Every person has a unique way of handling their own Element. Now, why don't I show you what I mean. You might wanna keep your eyes open for this"

At a snap, Glenn's eyes turned bright green in color, and was gone before Serge even knew it. Thankfully, his reflexes instructed him to guard his left, and that was where the attack ended up. Even before Serge could realize where he'd gone, Glenn was already attacking in a different direction. After five consecutive strikes, Serge finally lost focus and his weapon was knocked away from his hands, disappearing into a white light before vanishing.

It was now obvious who'd won, but Glenn had a satisfied look on his face as he looked at a huffing Serge. "Hmph...your movements are still pretty sloppy, but they're more than enough for now" And with that, his sword vanished as well and he walked straight towards the entrance.

"...And by the way, Kid, it's your turn for clean-up duty. I hope you don't slack off again"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya...ergh...clean-up duty again..._maybe I could ask someone else to do it_"

"Did you say something?"

"Nope, nothing at all!"

And this is the beginning of Serge's new journey. A new chain of thought open to so many possibilities. He didn't know whether he should feel scared, excited, happy, or a mixture of all three. But one thing was for sure, he didn't have any plans in stopping now.

* * *

AN: And that ends chapter two, hope you liked the battle scene, more coming up in chapter three (And a little SergexKid fluff if possible) so stay tuned!


End file.
